


【AC童话世界·乙女向联文活动】【Altair/OC】死神教父 Godfather Death

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 童话AU，改编自格林童话《死神教父》。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Original Female Character(s), Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Reader
Kudos: 3





	【AC童话世界·乙女向联文活动】【Altair/OC】死神教父 Godfather Death

**Author's Note:**

> 我们的乙女向童话AU联文活动终于上线了！国庆假期饭饭多多！详情请见Lofter#刺客信条乙女向#tag  
> 这里暗夜女巫，CP是Altair/OC  
> 欢迎大家来看一个童话故事是怎样在我手中变成了狗血爱情故事（捂脸）略微养成向，死神阿泰尔x苦命小姑娘。逻辑莫得，究极玛丽苏文学，OOC预警……

【1 】  
雪下了一整夜。

厚厚的积雪覆盖了维尔茨山谷的每一寸土地，群山、村庄皆被无边无际的纯白占领。这冬日雪景会令外乡人惊叹不已，对于山谷中的居民却是深重苦难的象征。对老瓦尔特一家来说，这是一个尤其难熬的日子。

清晨，老瓦尔特的第十三个孩子在大雪与严寒中降生。她是个可爱的女孩，有着乌黑的头发和碧绿的双眸。不幸的是，老瓦尔特的妻子格列塔在分娩后不久便离开了人世。

老瓦尔特走到村子里的小路上，他想请看到的第一个人做小女儿的教父。路上有尚未被新雪覆盖的马蹄印，但不见村民的踪影，家家户户都门窗紧闭。正当老瓦尔特一筹莫展时，村庄外面的雪地上出现了一个模糊的白色身影。

艰难地穿过及膝深的积雪，老瓦尔特来到了白色身影面前。神秘身影像是一位身着长袍的年轻男子，面容始终隐藏在兜帽的阴影之下。他的身影没有实体，由纯粹又明净的光凝聚而成。

老瓦尔特面前的神秘男子说，他是使人人平等的死神。

不知为何，听到“死神”这个词时老瓦尔特并不感到害怕。老瓦尔特请求死神做小女儿的教父，因为他为世间带来公正平等。不论富人还是穷人，最终的归宿都会是亡者的国度。

死神没有说什么，微微颔首以示同意。

老瓦尔特俯身行礼，告诉死神下个星期天会在村子里的教堂举行洗礼。

到了约定的日子，死神果然参加了老瓦尔特小女儿的洗礼。老瓦尔特发现，死神并不似初见时那样只有一个虚幻的影子。他的身影变得更加清晰，长袍的质感也更加真实。唯一与那天相同的是，他的双眼始终被兜帽的阴影笼罩。

死神并不穿黑袍或是手执镰刀，而是身着套着皮甲的雪白兜帽长袍，身侧别着一把长剑。老瓦尔特觉得，比起死神，小女儿的这位教父看起来更像是一位骑士。

在牧师主持下，洗礼仪式顺利完成。洗礼仪式的最后，死神给老瓦尔特的小女儿起名为“提奥多拉”。

  
【2 】  
草木青葱又枯荣，四季在维尔茨山谷中流转，提奥多拉也在一天天长大。提奥多拉十四岁时，已经出落得十分漂亮。她的头发乌黑似夜幕，绿宝石般的双眸如月光下幽深的湖泊。还未到完全成熟的年纪，就已有了勾魂摄魄般的魔力。

提奥多拉却并不快乐。母亲因为生下她而不幸去世，十二个哥哥姐姐都认为是她为母亲带来了灾祸。他们都十分憎恨提奥多拉，大姐假装好心给她梳头发，却用梳子将她的头皮划得鲜血淋漓。二哥把滚烫的水泼在了她的手臂上，给她留下了永久的疤痕。

为了维持一家人的生活，老瓦尔特需要夜以继日地劳作。提奥多拉十四岁这年春天，他因为过度操劳而染上重病。家里没有足够的钱请医生，很快老瓦尔特就被疾病夺去了生命。

老瓦尔特去世后，提奥多拉的处境变得更加艰难。好在这样的日子并没有持续太久，提奥多拉的教父，死神改变了她的生活。

遇到死神时，提奥多拉正在村庄南边的山谷里放羊。家里唯一的山羊正在山坡上吃草，提奥多拉躺在不远处的草地上，嘴里叼着一根草叶。春末的微风轻抚过她的脸庞，令她感到昏昏欲睡。就在快要睡过去时，她隐约看到前方草地上凭空出现了一道白色身影。

那白色身影明净如初雪，衬得午后阳光也瞬间黯然失色。提奥多拉的睡意顿时消失殆尽，她警觉地坐了起来，上下打量这个突然出现的神秘人。

“我们又见面了，”神秘人走向提奥多拉，“你不是那么胆小，很好。”神秘人身着雪白的兜帽长袍，身侧别着一把长剑，上半张脸始终隐藏在兜帽阴影之下。提奥多拉坐在地上，从她的角度只能看到神秘人棱角分明的下颌和挺直的鼻梁。

“我……见过你吗？”提奥多拉问。她眉头紧蹙，看起来就像一只受惊的小鹿。

神秘人靠近了一些，“我参加了你的洗礼。”他朝提奥多拉伸出左手，“我是你的教父，人们都称我为‘死神’。你可以叫我‘阿泰尔’，那是我真正的名字。”

提奥多拉注意到，阿泰尔没有左手无名指。

“教父……”提奥多拉念叨着这个词，她能感到阿泰尔没有恶意，但还是无法完全放松下来，“您找我做什么？”

阿泰尔居高临下地俯视提奥多拉，他依旧冷静、从容，语气中听不出半点情绪，“你的父亲去世后，我作为教父有责任照顾你。”

提奥多拉美目中闪过一丝狡黠，“你说人们称你为‘死神’，那你真的是神灵吗，就像大家信仰的上帝一样？”

“我没有必要骗你，”阿泰尔答。

听到阿泰尔的回答，提奥多拉高兴了起来，“既然您是神，那就要满足我的愿望！”她接着说，“我想看看外面的世界是什么样子。”

“好，”阿泰尔答应了，“你想去哪里？”

思考片刻后，提奥多拉仰头看向阿泰尔，“我想先去看看大海，然后去极北之地看冰原和北极光！”

这天下午，阿泰尔便带提奥多拉踏上了旅程。与提奥多拉想象中不同，他们并没有飞行，而是瞬间就来到了海边。看到一望无际的蔚蓝海水，提奥多拉完全相信了阿泰尔是一位真正的神。

海面一直延伸到天边，幽蓝的水面与天空融为了一体。提奥多拉家乡的山谷里也有山间小湖和小河，但都无法与大海相比。

“这就是大海，”阿泰尔走到提奥多拉身边。

“嗯，大海比我想象中还要壮观！”

提奥多拉在海边蹲了下来，伸手碰了碰海面。海水并不冰凉，带着午后阳光的温度，触感与河湖水没有什么不同。

小跑向阿泰尔，提奥多拉用还带着水珠的右手在他的下巴上抹了一下，又咯咯笑着跑开。

“别闹。”虽然阿泰尔板着脸，但提奥多拉听出他并没有生气。

“我们是在王国最西端吗？记得小时候，爸爸经常说走到王国最西边就能看到大海。”提奥多拉走到了阿泰尔身旁。

阿泰尔看了提奥多拉一眼，“你父亲说的没错，我们所站的地方就是这片大陆的尽头。”

提奥多拉点了点头，没有再说什么。

第二天，阿泰尔带提奥多拉来到了极北之地的冰原。他们面前是一片大湖，湖水深蓝近黑，在暮色时分的天空下显得幽暗又神秘。

虽然穿上了厚实的冬衣，但提奥多拉还是觉得很冷，忍不住紧了紧斗篷的领口。阿泰尔仍然身着白色兜帽长袍，在寒风中神情自若。

“神都是无所不能的吗？”提奥多拉仰头看向阿泰尔。

阿泰尔挑眉，“为什么突然问这个？”

提奥多拉低下了头，“我只是好奇，为什么您穿得这么少也不觉得冷……”

“神并不是普通人想象中那样全知全能，”阿泰尔望向在寒风中泛起微波的湖面，“他们也要受到一些自然规律的约束。”

“自然规律？比如？”提奥多拉问。

阿泰尔深深看了她一眼，又很快移开了目光，“比如即使是我也无法打破生死的界限，不能让死者复生。”

提奥多拉坐在了一块大石头上，看到阿泰尔依然站在湖边，她拍了拍石块，“您要休息一会儿吗？”

阿泰尔微微颔首，坐在了石块另一边。黑夜接管了这方天地，星光在雾气中明明灭灭。北边天际突然掠过一道亮光，那道光很快辐射到了整个天幕。流光在蓝绿两色间流转，时而如碧蓝幽深的湖泊，时而如女巫勾魂摄魄的绿眸。

“这就是北极光，”阿泰尔的话证实了提奥多拉的猜测。

北极光映在水面上，提奥多拉忍不住伸手轻划湖面，星光点缀的幽绿流光破碎在她的指尖。提奥多拉想起了很多很多关于北极光的传说。人们认为这种神秘莫测的光是欧若拉女神的化身，会在有幸看到它时以虔诚的心祈求好运。提奥多拉也闭上了眼睛，许下一个心愿。

提奥多拉回到家时，她的哥哥姐姐们早已进入了梦乡。他们从来不会挂念提奥多拉，比起按时回家，他们更希望她无声无息地消失在森林中。

沐浴着月光，提奥多拉轻轻推开大门，又蹑手蹑脚地走进楼梯下方的储藏室。这是她在这栋小楼里唯一自由的天地，她的王国。不愿消耗烛火，提奥多拉在黑暗中摸索到了床边。

  
【3】  
两年时光匆匆而过，又是春末，提奥多拉喜欢和阿泰尔坐在山间草地上。山足够高，晴朗的日子里有时也会有白云环绕。白云总是让提奥多拉想起阿泰尔的长袍，两年来那长袍总是一尘不染，如冬日初雪。若非亲眼见证了阿泰尔展示的那些神迹，提奥多拉无论如何也不会相信，他就是在那些古老传说中存在了千秋万载的“死神”。

“既然您是死神，那您平时都会做什么？”好奇心旺盛的少女问道。

“我会出现在将死之人面前，引导他们前往冥界。”阿泰尔答。

少女再未纠结关于“死亡”的话题，这个词对于十六岁的她来说还是太过沉重。她躺倒在草地上，双手枕在脑后。阿泰尔也一语不发，望着远处白云缭绕的山峰，英俊的侧脸被阳光镀上一层温暖的金色。

似是感到无聊，提奥多拉支起身子望向阿泰尔，“听说是您给我起的名字？”

“对。”

“为什么要给我取这个名字？”

“以后你就知道了。”

虽然没有得到答案，但少女也并不感到失望。她凑近阿泰尔，伸手抓住了他兜帽的边缘。那挺直的鼻、棱角分明的下颌出现在提奥多拉面前，兜帽再上移一些，她就能看到他的眼睛……

就在这时，一只有力的手牢牢箍住了提奥多拉的右腕。兜帽重新滑落，阿泰尔的双眼依然隐藏在兜帽阴影中。

“为什么不让我看您的眼睛？”提奥多拉的绿眸中盛满了埋怨。

“你今天问了太多问题，提奥多拉。”

夏末的一个傍晚，提奥多拉在村子外的小路上遇到了一位远道而来的游吟诗人。游吟诗人全身都被长袍笼罩，但即使是视力微弱的人也可从那婀娜玲珑的身形和清秀的面庞看出，她是一位年轻女子。游吟诗人身骑白马，马背上挂着几个行囊和一把鲁特琴。行至提奥多拉身旁时，游吟诗人从马背上跳了下来，出现在了少女面前。

游吟诗人并未告诉提奥多拉她的名字，她让少女称她为“暗夜女巫”。她的王国语说得十分生涩，提奥多拉无法从口音判断出她来自这片大陆的哪个角落，只在她身上感受到了海风与海浪的气息。

暗夜女巫送给提奥多拉一本由羊皮纸订成、封面有繁复花纹装点的书。暗夜女巫说，在我眼中，过去、现在、未来是一个闭合的环，所以我能看到你的命运。你的命运已初现端倪，游吟诗人接着说。说罢，她又跨上那匹温顺的白马，消失在了小路尽头。

深夜，提奥多拉点燃珍藏已久的蜡烛，翻开了游吟诗人送她的那本书。不同于教会经书中那些记载了地狱与天堂、天使长与魔鬼的经书，这本神秘的书里满是那些早已失落在历史迷雾中的异教神话传说。仿佛受到了某种力量指引，提奥多拉不自觉地翻到了其中残缺不全的一页。

将书本凑近烛火，提奥多拉默读出泛黄书页上的文字：“……上古时代，人类被众神遗弃的纪元。大陆发生了原因不明的剧变，半兽人在人间横行。阿泰尔骑士长奉命迎战半兽人大军，远征王国西部山脉地区。阿泰尔带走大军后，早已与半兽人达成和解协议的国王恭迎半兽人大军进入王城。不愿接受现实的人，在阿泰尔的未婚妻、女骑士提奥多拉的带领下迎战半兽人大军……”

看到神话中出现她的名字，提奥多拉并不十分惊讶。从暗夜女巫手中接过这本书时，她已经有了一种预感。她冥冥之中觉得，她的生命与命运并不完全属于现世，还有一部分的她存在于一个比世间所有文明与传说都更古老的时空。

提奥多拉接着读了下去，“……他们寡不敌众，最终全部战死。出乎国王意料的是，阿泰尔战胜了半兽人大军，国王借半兽人之手除掉阿泰尔的计谋并未得逞。满身是血地回到王城后，阿泰尔看到了提奥多拉的尸体。他怒不可遏，竟然隔空调动了封存于王宫中的神器“伊甸苹果”的力量。神器中蕴藏的神力抹去了人类王国与半兽人大军，也使阿泰尔成为了死神。历史上，毁灭与新生一直在循环。人类文明毁灭后，又缓缓复苏。千万年来，死神独自游荡在世间。人类文明复苏后，他便开始收割将死之人的生命，接引亡魂进入冥界。人们说死神以双目失明和失去部分人性为代价获得了神力，他常年游荡在世间是为了寻找提奥多拉的转世……”

一个有关阴谋与爱情的故事，提奥多拉为这则有关“死神”的传说下了定论。看着跃动的烛火，提奥多拉想起了阿泰尔隐藏在兜帽阴影下的面容。上古神器在赐予他神力的同时，也让他身陷永恒的黑暗。

听到门外有脚步声传来，提奥多拉连忙吹灭蜡烛，将游吟诗人送她的书藏进地板的暗格中。她定定站在原地，屏息等待，那脚步声又渐行渐远，直至消失不见。

又过了一些天，秋风渐起时，提奥多拉在村庄西边的森林里见到了阿泰尔。他依旧是一袭白袍，身侧别着长剑。他既是死神，也是骑士。提奥多拉从未怀疑过那位自称“暗夜女巫”的游吟诗人，她深信那本神秘古书中的故事即是阿泰尔的过去。

“我会培养你成为一名著名的医生，这是我对你的馈赠，”阿泰尔说。

每份馈赠都被暗中标好了价格。提奥多拉感到，命运像漩涡中的水那样在她身边旋转。它让她脚步沉重，她任由自己在水流中越陷越深。

“我定会不负您的期望，”提奥多拉郑重地说。

阿泰尔微微颔首，他接着说，提奥多拉为病人看病时，有时他会出现在她面前。若他站在病人头前，提奥多拉便可给病人服用草药。若他站在病人脚边，意味着病人即将被接引至亡者的国度。

“如果您站在病人脚边，一切措施都会回天乏术，世上没有一位医生能挽救吗？”提奥多拉问。

“是这样，”阿泰尔答。他补充道，“请记住，任何时候都不得违背我的意愿，你无法承受相应的惩罚。”

  
【4】  
提奥多拉是个勤奋的学生，也恰好聪慧。在阿泰尔的教导下，两年后，她就成了王国最有名的医生。山谷里的村庄满足不了她高明的医术，她搬去了王国都城，在集市旁的街道上开了一家诊所。人们谈到她时常说，她只需看一眼病人，就知道病人能恢复健康或是必死无疑。慕名而来的人越来越多，从清晨到暮色时分，提奥多拉的诊所门前总是会排起长龙。

虽然提奥多拉一直戴着面纱遮掩容貌，但那双绿宝石般的眼眸足以让王都无数男子心醉神迷。许多追求者们假借生病来到诊所，只为看提奥多拉一眼。提奥多拉始终不为所动，她隐隐觉得，自己的心已被某种难以言说的情感占据，再容不下其他人。

提奥多拉在王都开起诊所后，阿泰尔很长时间都没有露面。她想到见到阿泰尔，却惊觉阿泰尔从未教她怎样联络他。过了一些日子，提奥多拉觉得这样似乎也很好。天气晴好时，提奥多拉总是想起与阿泰尔在外云游的那些时光。阿泰尔不在身边时，她终于可以毫无保留地去想他。

提奥多拉十八岁这年秋天，国王生病了。作为王都最负盛名的医生，提奥多拉被请去了王宫。进了王宫，提奥多拉看到国王躺在床上，双目紧闭，华贵的衣物将他的脸色衬得更加苍白。王后与公主坐在床头，皆在低声啜泣。

许久未出现的死神阿泰尔也出现在了国王的卧房中。与往常一样，其他人并未发觉他的到来。提奥多拉看到阿泰尔一步步走近病床，站在了国王脚边。想到初学医术那天阿泰尔说的话，提奥多拉明白，阿泰尔即将收割国王的生命。

当今的国王并非是一个昏君或暴君。数十年来，他勤政爱民，深受民众爱戴。虽然死神已悄然降临，但提奥多拉看出，国王的病还有救治的机会。不忍心看到国王这样死去，提奥多拉给国王服下阿泰尔教她调配的那种草药。阿泰尔冷眼看着这一切，却并未出手阻止。

服下草药后，国王立刻醒了过来。又过了一个钟头，他已经可以开口说话，面色也不再惨白。

离开王宫城堡时已是深夜，满月高悬于夜空，洒下一地清辉。提奥多拉走到王宫外的小河边时，阿泰尔突然出现在她面前。

“你违抗了我的旨意。”阿泰尔的声音比清冽的月光更冷。

“国王是一个好人，他的病也没有严重到危及性命的程度，我做不到无动于衷地看着他死去。”提奥多拉低头望向河水。

“这次我选择饶恕你。若你再如此违抗我的旨意，我会转而收割你的生命。”

“如您所愿。”

之后的两个月里，因为要为国王复诊，提奥多拉每隔一个星期便会去一次王宫。在此期间，她结识了国王的独女，王储夏洛塔公主。两位身份差距悬殊的少女很快成为了挚友，夏洛塔公主喜欢音乐，她常常与提奥多拉一同在王宫音乐室中赏乐或促膝长谈。

提奥多拉发现夏洛塔公主在医术上也颇有造诣，每当她为国王复诊，公主总是能准确地从气味辨出她所用草药的种类。初雪落下的那天，夏洛塔公主向提奥多拉吐露了深埋于她心中的秘密。

我知道你一定很好奇我为什么懂医术，公主说。未等提奥多拉答话，公主接着讲了下去。这年初春，她在王国南端德尔海姆郡度假时，在一座城堡中遇到了正在养伤的王国骑士团团长海因里希。海因里希伤得很重又缺乏照料，不忍看到他受苦，夏洛塔公主自愿承担了护理职责。

每天夏洛塔公主都会前往海因里希所在的城堡，为他熬制草药，换洗包扎伤口的绷带。与无数小说戏剧中那些故事一样，经过几个月朝夕相处，公主和骑士长深深爱上了对方。然而恢复健康的骑士需要回到驻扎在王国北部边境的骑士团，公主也要在社交界来临前夕返回王都。

回到王都后，夏洛特公主已有两月未见过海因里希。她将对海因里希的思念化作乐曲，纤长的手指在琴弦上翻飞，王宫中琴声终日绕梁不绝。提奥多拉被这个故事深深感动，却毫无办法。她只是一个医生，没有能力完成公主与爱人长相厮守的心愿，只能看着忧心忡忡的公主日渐消瘦。

提奥多拉独自走在王都外的林间。鹅毛大雪自浅灰色的天空倾斜而下，落地无声。林中风声如哨，不仅有强弱变化，似乎还有音调高低起伏。

提奥多拉听出，风声中夹杂的似乎是一首古老的民歌，她恰巧听到了这样几句：“……小屋难耐严寒/亲爱的，请怜惜我吧/我是多么不幸……【注1】”

那飘渺的歌声又在风中消失不见，森林重归寂静，提奥多拉感到她身上少得可怜的暖意在飞速消逝。满眼的雪让提奥多拉想起了阿泰尔的白袍。世界是一片无边无际的白，这是她眼中最后的画面……

提奥多拉睁开眼时，首先看见了她卧房的木质天花板。视线下移，她看到阿泰尔坐在床边。他依旧身着纤尘不染的白袍，影子伴随着烛火在墙壁上跳动。

“你去城外的森林里做什么？”阿泰尔的语气并不温柔，带着些许责备。

提奥多拉仍未从严寒带来的麻木与刺痛中恢复，她艰难开口道，“看雪。”停顿了一下，她还是没有说出那句酝酿许久的话——那洁白的雪总是让我想起您。

“是您把我带回了这里？”她早已十分清楚问题的答案，执意问出这样的问题，是为了听眼前人亲口说出那个答案。

阿泰尔侧过身，“明知故问。”

两人许久都没有说话，是阿泰尔主动打破沉默，“你还冷吗？”

提奥多拉垂下了头，“我很好，您不必担心。”她的声音越来越小，直至弱不可闻。

年末的一天，提奥多拉被夏洛塔公主的贴身女仆连夜请入了王宫。无星无月的夜晚，女仆们点燃了公主卧房的蜡烛。公主高烧不退，不断含混不清地喃喃自语。

前些日子提奥多拉从夏洛塔公主那里得知，国王与王后拒绝了她想要与骑士团长海因里希成婚的请求。公主伤心欲绝，没出几日便染了重病。

国王王后皆满面愁容地站在夏洛塔公主床前，看到提奥多拉进门，他们主动让出了床边的位置。

阿泰尔出现在了提奥多拉面前。死神现身时，公主卧房内的烛火无风自动，瞬间黯淡了几分。

如同上次一样，阿泰尔在提奥多拉的注视中走向公主脚边，预示死亡即将降临。走近公主床边时提奥多拉听到，公主不断念叨的那个词是“海因里希”，她阔别数月的爱人。

提奥多拉伸出手，覆上夏洛塔公主的额头。公主的额头依然滚烫，她的病情在迅速恶化。转念间，提奥多拉已经下定了决心。她取出早就备好的草药，一点点喂进公主口中，公主的脸颊立即变得红润。

看到公主醒了过来，焦急的国王王后立刻凑到了女儿跟前。提奥多拉走向阿泰尔，她看不出他的神色，只觉他兜帽的阴影更深重了几分。

任由阿泰尔抓住她的手臂，提奥多拉看到四周景物飞速变换，最终定格为浓重的黑暗。适应光线变化后，提奥多拉发现，这片空间并未被绝对的黑暗统治。前方有星星点点的烛火亮起，提奥多拉想起，这些便是阿泰尔说过的“生命之光”。如同烛火一般，生命之光熄灭之时，既是生命消逝之时。

“你再次违抗了我的旨意，她本该由我接引至冥界。”

深知她将终结于此，提奥多拉坚定地说，“我愿接受您的惩罚，代替公主前往您的国度。”

“何必为她牺牲自己的性命？”

“作为失去人性的神，您永远无法理解这一切，”提奥多拉轻划阿泰尔长袍的袖口，“她的爱人还在等她，我不忍看到她这样死去。”

阿泰尔朝提奥多拉伸手，“把你的全部奉献给我，随我前往亡者的国度。”

提奥多拉走到阿泰尔身旁，轻轻搭上他的手。阿泰尔的手触感冰冷，却让提奥多拉感到莫名心安。未等提奥多拉反应过来，眼前人已俯身吻住了她。

这个吻并不温柔，近乎粗暴，比起恩赐更像是惩罚。提奥多拉重重撞在身后的墙壁上，手臂被箍得动弹不得。身后的墙壁比阿泰尔的怀抱还要冰冷，但提奥多拉却觉得，他们似是要落进另一个被烈火炙烤得滚烫的世界里去。

提奥多拉的思绪逐渐变得滞涩，天国之门并未为她打开，她看到她的终结是永恒的黑暗。可是她并不后悔，她愿用无数次死亡，换得在他怀抱中长眠。

阿泰尔轻抬右手，提奥多拉的“生命之火”对应的那支蜡烛便永远熄灭了。少女的身躯软倒在阿泰尔怀中，她的脸颊上似乎还有未干的泪痕。

  
【5】  
“这里是亡者的国度，人们常说的‘冥界’。”阿泰尔说。

提奥多拉睁开双眼，看到他们站在一座城堡的中庭里。庭院中种着玫瑰与百合，还有一些提奥多拉从未见过的花。远处群山起伏，不时有鹰隼翱翔其间。

在提奥多拉的记忆中，阿泰尔第一次摘下了兜帽。他的双眸在阳光下呈现出好看的金棕色，雪白长袍的下摆在风中微微飘动。

“您怎么也在这里？”提奥多拉疑惑不已，“我听说死神掌管冥界，却并不会在那里久留。”

“我不再是死神了，”阿泰尔望向远处的群山，“我主动放弃了神力与生命，将会永远留在这里。”

“那您的眼睛——”

“你猜得不错，我之前的确是双目失明。失去神性后，我的人性终于回归，眼前也不再是永恒的黑暗。”

提奥多拉感慨道，“我没有想到，冥界居然这么美……”

阿泰尔抬手抚过花丛，“人们总是对生死抱有浅薄的认识，实际上死亡并不是一切的终结，”他看向提奥多拉的碧绿眼眸，“世间还有很多比死亡更加强大的力量，比如爱，比如时间。”

提奥多拉垂下了头，“我知道一直以来您都在寻找她，那位女骑士提奥多拉。即使我是她的转世，我也并不是她。”

“在我眼里你们没有任何分别，”阿泰尔摇头道，“这里不受时间法则的约束，终有一天你会恢复从前的记忆。”

提奥多拉仰起脸看向阿泰尔，“我期待着那一天的到来。”

阿泰尔朝提奥多拉伸出了手，“请随我来，我的爱人。在寂静与安眠的国度，我们会永远在一起。”

  
【番外】  
死神和少女消失后不久，有一天，一位自称“暗夜女巫”的游吟诗人来到了王国都城。她整日坐在广场上，抱着鲁特琴翻来覆去地唱一首歌。那首歌的最后一段是这样：

“……他们永远离开了，  
死神与少女消失在黑夜中。  
是夜，王宫被梦魇统治，  
国王与王后做起奇怪的梦。  
尊贵的公主唱起古老的歌谣：  
即使死神也无法战胜死亡，  
但恋人们因爱而永生……【注2】”

（全文完）

注1：这段歌词来自德国中古风乐队Adaro的"Es ist ein Schnee gefallen（今夜大雪纷飞）"。这首歌改编自一首中世纪德语诗歌，讲了一个凄惨的爱情故事：年轻的女子未婚先孕，被族人驱逐出家门，流落荒林中的茅屋，深冬寒雪过早的到来，老屋破旧难以抵御严寒，女子饥寒交迫，她唯一的希望只寄于自己的爱人，希望他早日来到身边，拥抱自己，而他却始终未能出现。  
注2：我写这段小诗时受到了济慈的"The Eve of St. Agnes（圣安妮节前夜）"的结尾启发。那首诗的结尾是这样：（懒得翻译了orz）  
And they are gone: ay, ages long ago  
These lovers fled away into the storm.  
That night the Baron dreamt of many a woe,  
And all his warrior-guests, with shade and form  
Of witch, and demon, and large coffin-worm,  
Were long be-nightmar'd. Angela the old  
Died palsy-twitch'd, with meagre face deform;  
The Beadsman, after thousand aves told,  
For aye unsought for slept among his ashes cold.


End file.
